mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Shiba Tatsuya/History
(Note: The bold sentences are the theories others have come up with about him, or those who are aware of his true identity) Before Volume 1: *Became the first Artificial Magician at the age of 6. *Became a Guardian at the age of 7. *Learned how to use 'Gram Demolition'. *Actualized the 'Loop Cast theory'. *Became a pioneering expert in CAD software engineering as well as a world renowned researcher 'Taurus Silver'. *Perfected his own A-rank and Strategic-Class 'Decomposition' Magics, as well as his own 'Regrowth' magic. Became the only user (known) of incredibly high class magics that even the strongest Magicians in the world cannot replicate. *Became Kokonoe Yakumo's best disciple at the young age of 16, even outmatching him in pure martial arts and physicality, equal in terms of techniques, but outclassed in terms of strategy, knowledge and magical technical ability. * Discovered a 'Pseudo-Cast Jamming', mimicking the abilities of Antinite to a certain extent. *Has an encyclopedic knowledge of magic. Known names of all Magic Spells registered with Magic University. *Can use Flash Cast. * Can analyse Activation and Magic Sequences when they are being cast (before they are being cast). During Enrollment Arc, Volume 1 & 2: *Meets Saegusa Mayumi before the Ceremony. **Befriends Chiba Erika and Shibata Mizuki on the first day of school. *Gets trashed by Morisaki Shun and other Course 1 students. **Saves the Mitsui Honoka and other course 1 students from being punished by Public Morals Committee chief Watanabe Mari. *Gets selected/recommended (invited) to become a Public Morals Committee member by the Student Council (Mayumi). **Defeats Vice-President Hattori in an official duel almost instantaneously. **Becomes the first Course 2 student to become a member of the Public Morals Committee . *Beats and arrests Kirihara Takeaki and the entire Kenjutsu club (all Blooms and upperclassmen) without using Magic. *First meeting with Mibu Sayaka - Gets invited by Sayaka to Kendo Club and Aspirants' Alliance. Leaves after asking Sayaka a question. *Second meeting with Mibu Sayaka - Declines her invitation after listening to her answer. *Calls Sayaka and handles situation of hold up of 'Announcement Room' by the 'Aspirants Alliance' (formed by a few Course 2 students). *Informs Mizuki that he may have outstanding combat ability, however he can't get anything higher than a "C-Rank" licence since his skill set isn't suited for the existing "grading system" which doesn't reflect his actual combat performance. * His goal is to make a "Sustained Gravity Control-Type Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor". *Brings down Blanche almost single handedly *''Mibu's father was told by Kazama about Tatsuya's true identity'' During Nine Schools Competition Arc, Volume 3: *Tops the year in the Magic Theory portion of the half term exams by 60 points at 490 points, the follow up is Miyuki at 430 points *Gets interrogated by the faculty about whether or not he is intentionally failing the Magical Technical portion of the exams *Gets recommended to transfer to Fourth High School, which he declines *Gets appointed as an Engineer for the Nine Schools Competition, the first first year and first Course 2 student (Weed) to ever do so *Earns the support of Juumonji, Mayumi, Hattori and Azusa for this appointment *He is revealed to be a member of an elite branch of the military *Actualises Sustained Gravity Control Type Flying Type Magic *It is revealed that he is Mr Silver of Taurus Silver *It is revealed that he has a ridiculously high Psion count *His father and the family servants look down on him *Most of his emotions are removed by his aunt and mother except for one which is his love for his only sister, Miyuki *Gains the support of his entire class of 1-E *Promises to protect Miyuki *Nullifies over ten Magic Sequences simultaneously wreaking havoc during the flaming bus incident (suicidal attack) in an instant by using Gram Demolition *Kirihara mentiones that Tatsuya's killing intent in Blanche's base was even more intense than veteran soldiers *Can "see" not only the present but also the past to a limited degree *Is seen as Miyuki's watchdog *Mari suggestes that he could be transferred into Course 1 next year as he is an unprecedented student *Is one of only five people to see through Kudou Retsu's magic and views him as a Magician that he could learn from *Helps Mikihiko take out some armed intruders and scolds him afterwards for looking down on himself *Assures Mikihiko that the problem is his magic, not him *Is impressed by Mayumi's magic, which causes his friends to be jealous as he is usually very critical about magic *Is also impressed by Mari's magical skills *Meets with the Battalion's officers for lunch where it is revealed that he is an unregistered Strategic-Class Magician of Japan, and a Special Lieutenant of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion *Is reminded that he is forbidden to use any classified magic if called to participate in the Nine Schools Competition *Becomes worried of how easily Mayumi and Mizuki sees through him *Is treated as Mayumi's little brother *Mayumi feels that he is undoing her with his eyes; her personality, strengths, experiences... *Improved Mayumi's condition during her event, "Crowd Ball", through only minor modifications and 'cleaning' to her CAD *Tries to console Kirihara through cold, blunt analysis of his loss *Creates a Weaponised Integrated CAD "Mini-Communicator" where Leo acts as his guinea pig *Drags Mari onshore after her accident, analyses her injuries with a glance and gives orders for treatment *Analyses the footage of the accident to determine the cause accurately *Agrees to help his sister in Official Division as her engineer - feels manipulated by his senpais * Is able to deduce the condition of his opponents with a glance * Even his friends are a bit fearful of him During Nine Schools Competition Arc, Volume 4: * Shizuku repeatedly makes an extremely lucrative, non-exclusive offer for him to become the Kitayama Family's engineer, which he declines *Creates the brand new spell "Active Air Mine" which is then added into the Index under the user's, Shizuku's, name *Creates a rifle shaped Generalised CAD which combines the versatility of a Generalised CAD with the speed and accuracy of a Specialised CAD in Speed Shooting *Creates the strategy for Honoka in Battle Board to use light illusion magic on the water's surface to cause dizziness *It was revealed that the Yotsuba Clan had forbidden him from gaining fame and adding his name to the Index *Could tell the status of Akechi Eimi's health (lack of sleep) by glancing at her psion information *It is revealed that Honoka had met Tatsuya in the First High exam and had been stunned by the beauty of his magic. It also caused Honoka to feel betrayed when she found out that Tatsuya was a Course 2 student. *Shizuku's Icicle Destruction match shows signs of Tatsuya working from behind the scenes *Devises the strategy for Miyuki's "Inferno" and "Niflheim" at the Icicle Destruction match *Draws crowds from the universities and military to watch the matches he is responsible for *Becomes seen as a rival by "Cardinal George" and "Crimson Prince" *In Honoka's Battle Board final, he devises a strategy for her to use light illusion magic to make portions of the course darker and harder to navigate through, slowing her opponents down *Under his care, the First High School Speed Shooting and Icicle Destruction females all win First, Second and Third Place, which is unprecedented *Teaches Shizuku "Phonon Mazer" and dual wielding CADs *In Mirage Bat, his CAD software engineering skill causes people to compare him to Taurus Silver *''Azusa starts to think that he is Taurus Silver'' *Is coerced into becoming an player in Monolith Code (as he is the strongest of the first year male students in live combat ability) because of a serious incident during a game which forces the original team to drop out. He brings his two male Course 2 friends, Mikihiko and Leo, onto his team *Completely calibrates two CADs from scratch in two hours (it usually takes triple the time) and displayes skills that surpassed what it means to be a Magic Artificer, causing Azusa to solidify her opinion that he is Taurus Silver *Decides to win Monolith Code just because Miyuki tells him to *Impresses observers during the final Monolith Code with his bravery and skilled magic usage, causing them to wonder whether he really is a Course 2 student * His Self-Regrowth automatically activates in the Newcomers' Monolith Code final match after he is hit by Masaki's overkill attack magic *Wins Newcomer Monolith Code and also beats Ichijou Masaki in a one-on-one duel, though he resortes to Flash Cast in the end *Attackes the corrupt committee member tampering with the Miyuki's CAD and is going to kill him until Kudou Retsu showes up *Gives Miyuki a Flying Type CAD that helps her achieve a landslide victory in Mirage Bat * As 9SC concluded, the athletes he was responsible for in the Newcomer’s Division Girls’ Speed Shooting and Icicle Destruction monopolized first to third place, took first and second place in the Newcomer’s Division Mirage Bat, first place in the Main Division’s Mirage Bat, and won the Main Division's Crowd Ball. He himself won first place in Monolith Code Newcomer's Division along with Mikihiko and Leo. * Along with members under his supervision was unofficially dubbed as the "Invincible Team" for their landslide victories. *Payes off Ono Haruka to gain information about No Head Dragon's Japan Branch *Takes out No Head Dragon's Japanese headquarters *The epithet that his Decomposition is known is revealed to be "Demon Right" *''Kudou Retsu knows Tatsuya's true identity and pities him'' *The Yotsuba Clan is seen to threaten the Ten Master Clans' supremacy over regular Magicians *Draws the attention of Rozen and other bigwigs * Viewes Katsuto as his 'natural enemy' because "Phalanx" is a natural counter to his own "Decomposition" magic. *Is "invited" to join the Ten Master Clans by Katsuto on behalf of the Juumonji Family for his performance during the Monolith Code and also for defeating Ichijou Masaki, a member of Ichijou Clan that is one of the Ten Master Clans During Summer Holiday Arc, Volume 5: *Honoka confesses to him and he reveals that he can never love anyone romantically *Miyuki and Honoka competes over time with him *While going out into the city, he and Miyuki pretends to be lovers to avoid trouble *A rumour starts that he could be the next Student Council President, which garners more support than expected *Bribes Azusa to become the next President with a Flying Type CAD and monitor *Is attacked by several people who think that he and Mayumi have a "special" relationship *Suppresses Miyuki's power with his own in front of the assembly * Mayumi introduces her bodyguard, Nakura, and sees Tatsuya waver for a moment. She deduces that Tatsuya knows the 'dark side' of the Magician world. *''Mayumi theorizes that he is an Extra from ancestors whom were bearing the number four in their name one time (It seems to be popular belief that she thinks him being a Yotsuba descendant but this needs further confirmation.)'' *''Katsuto and Mari theorizes that he may be connected to the Ten Master Clans, despite him saying otherwise'' During Yokohama Disturbance Arc, Volume 6: *Is privately offered a position as Vice President of the Student Council by Azusa, but he declines *New Public Morals Chairman Kanon and New Student Council President Azusa agrees that he will remain in the Public Morals Committee until April and then transfers into the Student Council, without asking his permission *Starts challenging the idea of Storing Magic Sequences *Suzune recommends him personally to become part of the Thesis Competition team as a replacement/assistant *His stepmother Sayuri asks him to drop out of school (again) and gives him a relic to analyse that may hold the key to storing Magic Sequences *It is revealed that Tatsuya has too much power in FLT and holds considerable sway in the company *Wishes to raise the social standing of Magicians through economic necessity *Mayumi is shown to have a slight crush on him *Gets stalked by Chiaki for malicious reasons *His upper limit for mass targeting simultaneously in live combat is 24 but, when not under attack, is 36 *Can pass Psion signals straight into Miyuki's Magicl Calculation Area *Gets attacked by Sekimoto using sleeping gas *''Leo and Erika wonder if he is clairvoyant'' *Goes with Mari and Mayumi to interrogate Sekimoto and is attacked by Lu Gonghu *Is almost kissed by Miyuki During Yokohama Disturbance Arc, Volume 7: *Suzune sets Chiaki a goal to beat Tatsuya in Hardware Engineering in Second Year to raise her spirits *Calmly stops the intruders who want to suppress the competition site using applications of Decomposition magic *''Kichijouji mistakes his Decomposition magic for Molecular Divider'' *Notices the oncoming truck and activates Mist Dispersal before it hit, with only Mayumi noticing with her Multi-Scope *''He is revealed to a large audience of his school friends to be part of a secret elite unit within the military '''- '''full list: Erika, Leo, Mizuki, Mikihiko, Honoka, Shizuku, Isori, Kanon, Kirihara, Mayumi, Mari, Suzune, Katsuto, Sayaka (A total of 14 people, not including Miyuki who already knows.)'' *He is the one who designed the Mobile Suits used by the battalion *Is revealed to have some kind of magic limiter set on him which can be removed by Miyuki *Uses Regrowth on wounded soldiers under Captain Yanagi; also hinted at the fact he has to go through intense pain for the process *Annihilates an enemy chemical congregation attack on the rescue helicopter *Also annihilates the magicians behind the attack as well as five soldiers who are trying to shoot down the helicopter *Heals Isori and Kirihara when both are gravely injured trying to protect Kanon and Sayaka respectively from a surprise attack *Greatly affects the Alliance`s morale due to him using the same magic as the demon who crushed the Alliance 3 years ago at Okinawa, Mahesvara *This also enables Katsuto and Masaki to push back on their respective battlefield *The mechanism behind Regrowth is explained *Uses Material Burst on the assault ship of the Alliance to great effect *Uses Material Burst again to annihilate the invasion fleet prepared by the Alliance *Also kills the Alliance's only known Strategic-Class Magician, Liú Yúndé (before the guy could even do anything), although this is only revealed later in the series During Reminiscence Arc, Volume 8: *Treated like a servant by all of his family members including Miyuki * Already showed that he is a talented martial artist at the age of 13 * Has a high sense of responsibility towards his duty as Miyuki's Guardian * Never used CAD before he is introduced to Kazama and Sanada * Uses Material Burst for the first time * Shows his worried expression for the first time in front of Miyuki *Uses Regrowth on other people for the first time *''Miyuki is told by her mother the truth of the experiment on Tatsuya, and Honami already knows'' *''Kazama and Sanada both see that Tatsuya's magic is Strategic-class'' *Tatsuya is Maya's only direct counter to her spell Meteor Stream *Before the events of the Defense Battle at Okinawa, Miyuki ignores him and treats him like a servant * Honami dies protecting him from enemy's projectiles while he's activating Material Burst During Visitor Arc, Volume 9: *''Is included in the USNA's list of suspects who might be the unregistered Japanese Strategic Magician'' *Is informed about Shizuku leaving Japan to study abroad for 3 months * Becomes suspicious of government approval of the exchange of Magic School transfer students between USNA and Japan *Suspects Shizuku's replacement transfer student, Lina, is also Angie Sirius (Head of STARS and one of the 13 Apostles) *Gets attacked by Lina and officially confirms that she is Angie Sirius *Is offered a place in the USNA by Lina, who values his strength, to which he declines *Becomes aware of the Vampire Incidents *Becomes concerned after Leo is attacked *Is told that the "Vampires" are in fact "Paranormal Parasites" *Asks Shizuku for more information about the Vampire Incidents occurring in the USNA *Discovers that Parade can fool his "eye" and avoid Mist Dispersal *Asks permission from Yotsuba Maya to contact Major Kazama again *Is asked for assistance by Mayumi and Katsuto in dealing with the Vampire Incident *Is ganged up on by Lina's soldiers before Yakumo and Miyuki arrive *Partially undoes the Limiter, having observed Miyuki do so before *Stops the magic match between Lina and Miyuki During Visitor Arc, Volume 10: *Organises a meeting between Katsuto and Mayumi, representing the Ten Master Clans, with Erika and Mikihiko, representing the police and Hundred Families factions to foster cooperation between both camps *Gives them the frequency for the tracking device he'd implanted in the Parasite the night before to allow them to track it down *Begins to empathise with Lina's situation, making Miyuki think that he feels more emotions than he thought *Is told about the Black Hole experiment *Theorises about the manner of the Parasites' creation *Is told about the Parasite entering First High's grounds *Realises that he can't clearly "see" Parasites *Fails to capture/destroy the Parasite *Promises Erika that if Lina attacks, he will fight back with his full power *Has difficulty coming up with a spell to target individual Information Bodies in the Infomation Dimension *Is told about the Seven Sages who leaked information about the Black Hole experiment *Works out that the Great Asian Alliance had received some support by the USNA during the Yokohama Incident *Receives courtesy chocolates on Valentine's Day from Subaru and Eimi representing the Nine Schools' Competition First Year's Team, Mizuki and Fujibayashi *Receives Valentine's chocolates from Honoka and a chocolate lovey dovey banquet from Miyuki *Receives poison-bitter chocolates from Mayumi as payback for him treating her like a child *Gives Honoka two crystal hairbands and feels guilty that he can't return her feelings *Sees a camera spying on him from a low orbit satellite *Is brought in to help with the strange actions of Pixie *Discovers that the 3H has become a host of a Parasite who, influenced by Honoka's thoughts, now is in love with him and wishes to be with him *Connects to Link Space in order to protect Miyuki, and in doing so sees the Stardust soldiers waiting to ambush him *Attacks the soldiers unaware and receives unexpected help from Naotsugu who had been spying on him under orders of the military *Angie Sirius arrives to challenge him During Visitor Arc, Volume 11: *Is attacked by Angie Sirius with "Heavy Metal Burst" and manages to defeat her *Defeats the USNA surveillance team *''Lina becomes convinced that Tatsuya is NOT a Strategic Magician, but instead is a Mental Interference Illusionist'' *Asks for help from the Yotsuba Clan for the first time *Begins questioning Pixie as to the nature of the Parasites *''Erika suspects that Tatsuya is a member of the Yotsuba Clan,' '''''although he does not explicitly confirm it *Is warned by Hayama that the Saegusa have used the Counterintelligence Third Division in order to capture and investigate the Parasites *Visits Aoyama Cemetery with Honoka, Miyuki and Pixie in order to meet with the other Parasites who are after Pixie *Fights the Parasites there after refusing to give them Pixie *Witnesses Pixie using psychokinesis *Buys Pixie to keep him out of the hands of others *Warns Mayumi and the Saegusa Family not to use the Parasites for military functions *Meets one of the Seven Sages, Raymond Sage Clark *Learns about the Seven Sages, the Black Sage and Hildskjalf *Fights with the Parasites with his group and cripples them *Removes his Limiter to help Miyuki shut down the Parasites *Offers to help Lina naturalise as a Japanese citizen and leave the military *Earns the gratitude of Kobayakawa for suggesting that she become a magical tactical advisor instead of dropping out *Minami moves in with them During Double seven Chapter, Volume 12: *Accepted into the new Magic Engineering Course, which was mainly created because of him *Is interrogated by Shizuku's mother as to his intentions for Shizuku and Honoka, and is told that she is investigating into his background *Uses the arrival of the Saegusa Twins; Kasumi and Izumi, and Shippou Takuma to divert attention from Minami, who is posing as his cousin *Joins the Student Council officially *Meets the Saegusa Twins, Kasumi and Izumi *Is attacked by Kasumi, who is wary of him since he is close to her sister, Mayumi *Hackes into the school's surveillance system using Pixie *Is warned about Congressman Kanda's visit to First High School *Organises a Stellar Furnace Experiment to put a halt to the Humanist plot * Mocked by Shippou Takuma as a 'Weed' and as a result, Tomitsuka Hagane becomes furious *Blackmails Sawamura Maki to stop her actions against Magicians *Defeats Tomitsuka Hagane in mock battle During Steeplechase Chapter, Volume 13: *Directed by Azusa, withdraws from working earlier to avoid him completing all the Student Council's works by himself since he is highly efficient. However, as a result, Izumi thinks of him as a slacker * Uses the remaining time to wait for Miyuki by joining Mountain Club with Leo and Minami * Informed of the changes of events in the Nine School Competition * Suspicious of the addition of the Steeplechase Event * Does the athletes selection for the 9NSC together with Hattori * Starts to investigate the matter regarding P-Weapons * Attends the Nine School Competitions as Tactical Manager and Engineer * Starts to investigate the Steeplechase Venue with assists of Kuroba siblings, Pixie and others * Forced to stop in aiding Koudo by Miyuki * Showed that Tatsuya's 'myth of invincibility' in the 9NSC still remains * Annihilates the parasites in the Steeplechase event * Ordered by Maya to assist Kuroba faction in capturing Zhou * Mitsugu acts without him resulting in his hand cut off by Zhou's unknown magic skill * Restores Mitsugu's hand out of considerations towards Fumiya and Ayako During Ancient City Insurrection Chapter (I), Volume 14: * Starts rigorous experiments in the secret base under the temple lent to him by Yakumo to create a new magic * Creates a design for new magic basing on FAE application with potential to penetrate Gram Demolition Armor and Phalanx, which are natural counters to his decomposition magic * Accepts the request from Maya to help Kuroba hunt down and eliminate Zhou despite being suspicious; Becomes a target for traditionalists who were tailing Kuroba twins * Sets up a meeting with Kudou Retsu through Kyouko * Is attacked by traditionalist for the first time; Realizes he was being targeted and used as bait to lure traditionalists by Maya * Becomes General Secretary for Student Council; Accepts security responsibilities for Thesis Competition * Requests support of Yakumo to protect his friends from Traditionalists’ attacks * Negotiates with Kudou Retsu for his help to deal with Zhou rather than consulting 101 Battalion * Requests support of Yotsuba to protect his friends from Traditionalists’ attacks * Accepts the request of Mayumi to help her uncover truth behind Nakura’s death * Teams up with Ichijou Masaki During Ancient City Insurrection Chapter (II), Volume 15: * Meets up with Mayumi again in school causing a gossip about them; Also learns the details of Nakura's death * Feels bad for Miyuki because he can't be proud of her family (Yotsuba) compared to Mayumi, who is proud to be the eldest daughter of Saegusa family * Revealed that the mission to capture Zhou is also a test of loyalty of Tatsuya to the Yotsuba family * Mitsugu meets up with Hayama, during the conversation, Mitsugu questions Tatsuya's loyalty * Hayama reveales that right after Tatsuya's birth, he was almost killed by the clan and Tatsuya didn't know about it. * Goes to Kyoto to find Zhou and also to help Mayumi * During the fight with the Traditionalists, Tatsuya left Mayumi to Masaki and search for Miyuki * Views Kudou Minoru as ruthless because Minoru dares to use magic against Zhou even in an area with civilians and does not care about it During Yotsuba Succession, Volume 16: * Working in FLT private Lab on Project 'ESCAPES'; Kuroba Mitsugu visits him and asks him (& Miyuki) not to attend New Year Ceremony and gives him a warning * Leaves Tokyo to visit Yotsuba Family Main House * First Attack on their way to the Main House. * Second Attack on their way to the Main House; Tsukuba Yuuki comes and takes the group to her house * Third Attack on their way to the Main House by Shibata Katsushige and his guardians Kotona and Kanata; Fight with Kotona and Kanata * Reaching the Main House and dinner with other Heir Candidates, Ayako and Maya * Maya informs him Miyuki is not his sister and he is her son * Maya invites him to her offline room (which has the Hliðskjálf) and they talk about his parentage, his birth, powers, relationship with Miyuki and Maya's Wish/Dream/Revenge * Miyuki confesses her love to him * Attending the Family New Year Ceremony; Maya announces to the Family about he being Maya's son and also declares his engagement to Miyuki (Ayako is shocked over the announcement); This information is also released to the 10 MC, media and others * Tatsuya demonstrates his new Magic 'Baryon Lance' to the family in attendance Category:Events